Negro, neblinoso
by Screamvcv
Summary: El mundo magico es negro para Ron. Ya esta triste y vacio, pero, despues de la neblina de Hermione, es posible que eso cambie para siempre. 'El amor es una niebla que se quema con el primer sol de la realidad'.


**Negro y neblinoso.**

No era la primera vez que lo había arruinado y posiblemente, no la ultima. Al salir de la clase de la profesora McGonagall, habían caminado hacia la sala común de Gryffindor hablando del accidente de Seamus el pasado viernes con el sauce boxeador. Antes de entrar, a Hermione se le cayeron dos pergaminos, uno se le hizo una rasgadura en el borde superior izquierdo o quizá ya lo tenia hecho. Empezaron a sonar pasos cercanos en las escaleras y una voz familiar hablo.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?, la sangre sucia y el idiota de Weasley- hablo Draco Malfoy con un tono burlón al lado de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vete de aquí, Malfoy -dijo Ron con voz enfadada.

-¿O sino que? ¿Vas a apuntarme con tu varita rota? ¿O vas a llamar al estúpido de Potter? -contesto sonriendo.

Hermione agarro la manga de la túnica de Ron, el la observo fijamente.

-No lo hagas, solo quiere meternos en problemas -le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ah, ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí. No me digan, los defensores de Harry Potter -dijo acentuando el apellido- son una pareja. Encantador...

Ron se le puso la cara roja a combinacion con su cabello.

-Te voy a... -fue interrumpido por los deseos de golpear a Malfoy, de herirlo, pero Hermione se opuso, colocándose entre los dos.

No era uno de esos momentos en que te dabas cuenta de que tu mejor amiga siempre te protegía y estabas profundamente enamorado de ella como en las películas muggles. Era un momento en que desearías que ella desapareciera, que dejara de tratar de evitar lo inevitable. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta que era dificil que no le lanzara un Avada Kedavra a la persona que les ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde el primer curso?. Con una mano empujo a Hermione para que se quitara pero cegado por la fuerza y la furia hizo que ella impactara contra la escalera. Corrio hacia ella preocupado. Draco también se acerco y le extendió la mano a Hermione con cara circunspecta. Ella, confundida, la acepto y el se la soltó.

-Lo siento, se que deseas mi consuelo, todas lo desean, pero... profundamente, me repugnas -dijo con una mueca de desdén resaltando sus ultimas palabras como si fuese el peor de los insultos.

Se fue, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, e incluso desde arriba todavía se escuchaban sus risitas estúpidas.

-Hermione, perdóname, no fue mi intención, es que tu... -dijo Ron esperando que ella dijera algo; y ese algo corto de inmediato sus palabras.

-No importa, me voy, estoy retrasada en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -contesto apresuradamente viendo hacia la pared.

-Bien...

Siguió directamente hacia la sala común, ignorando la presencia de los demás, directo a su habitación, a sentarse en su cama. Hermione era una de las pocas personas que se habia preocupado por el. Los problemas, las decisiones, todo recae en Harry y por ello el merece mas atención de los demás, y eso no le molestaba. Pero ella, los trataba por igual, como si los dos los apreciara de la misma forma. Lavender Brown se había preocupado por el claro, pero por estar interesada de una manera romántica. Mientras, Hermione, lo trataba así, sin esperar nada a cambio. Chicas como ella, estaban a un nivel mas alto que imbéciles como Krum, y menos mal que se fue, pero tenia la sospecha de que aun se escribían. Por un momento, se pregunto de donde habían salido todos esos pensamientos acerca de ella. Solo sabia una cosa, debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien entre ellos y disculparse de nuevo. Debia protegerla. Pues, el mundo mágico lo veía todo negro, debía hablar con Harry sobre sus planes para mantener a salvo a Hogwarts. El mundo ya era negro para el, solo negro, con todos los problemas que habían en el.

* * *

Hermione subió a la cuarta planta en dirección a la biblioteca. Pensando en lo pasado con Draco Malfoy hace unas horas. Al entrar por la puerta observo a su alrededor. Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, estaba sentada en su silla discutiendo con Luna Lovegood sobre la existencia de las criaturas mencionadas en el periodico de su padre. Mas alla, vio caminar a Ginny junto a Dean Thomas. Del otro lado de la estanteria donde ellos caminaban, se encontraba la sección Prohibida, en la que Harry los observaba mientras agarraba un libro. Harry le habia contado que Slughorn accedió a darle el permiso de agarrar libros de esa oscura sección a pesar de sus miedos por lo pasado con Tom Riddle en otra época. Ella, se acerco, esquivando a Neville Longbottom, el que al parecer se le había perdido algo en el aire porque daba vueltas en círculos viendo hacia el techo y susurrando palabras que ella no pudo entender.

-No puedes estar así por siempre -dijo Hermione.

-No se de que me hablas -contesto Harry, observando como Dean Thomas abrazaba a Ginny en un rincón de la otra estantería.

-Deja de verlos -dijo con tono autoritario obstruyendo la vista colocándose adelante de el.

-No importa. ¿Sabes donde esta Ron? No lo he visto en todo el día.

-Ehm ... en ella, probablemente buscándome.

-¿Por que? Discutieron de nuevo por los horrocruxes, ya les he dicho que puedo ir...-pero lo interrumpió Hermione.

-No, no, nada de eso. Fue algo estúpido, el punto es que no se donde esta.

-Bien, si tu lo dices...

Se escucharon gritos por toda la biblioteca. Harry y Hermione empuñaron sus varitas y corriendo hacia el estruendoso sonido de la conmocion. Todos estaban formados en un circulo presenciando lo ocurrido. Cormac McLaggen estaba tirado en el piso llorando, manchado de sangre por toda la cara, los brazos y un poco en la tónica.

-Es por culpa tuya... es por culpa tuya -decia dirigiendose a Harry con voz entre cortada.

-Rapido, que alguien haga algo -dijo Hermione desesperada y horrorizada por la sangre.

Pero, al parecer, todos estaban muy impactados para pedir ayuda o hacer algo. El profesor Snape llego a la biblioteca justo a tiempo con una cara sorprendida. Se encargaron de llevar a McLaggen al primer piso, a la Torre de la enfermería. Estaba gravemente herido y al parecer algo transtornado por la manera en que le hablo a Harry. Al final, se desmayo. No se pudo saber nada mas de lo que le ocurrio ya que nadie tenia permitida las visitas a la enfermería. Mientras tanto, Hermione se fue a la sala común con Harry. Entraron y se pudo ver que estaba vacía, solo Ron se quedo.

-¿Que haces aquí? Te he buscado por todas partes, se supone que debíamos reunirnos para hablar de la búsqueda de horrocruxes -dijo Harry algo enfadado.

-Pero aun no sabemos donde se encuentran ni como son ¿verdad? -contesto mirando hacia la pared.

-¿Que te sucede? Si es por el problema que tienen ustedes dos, arreglenlo, porque debemos mantenernos unidos si vamos a irnos de Hogwarts -opino mientras se iba subiendo por las escaleras para dejarlos solos a resolver sus problemas. últimamente Harry no estaba de humor para muchas cosas, tenia miedo acerca de su conexión con Voldemort. Tenia dudas.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Ron a Hermione de una manera penosa.

-Si, perfectamente.

-Mira... -se levanto mientras se acercaba a ella- se que fui un idiota y que debimos irnos de ahi pero no te molestes. No.. no lo digo porque me importa que no me hagas mis tareas. Lo digo porque... lo que quiero decir es que -miro hacia los lados y bajo la voz- Hermione eres mi amiga y me importas.

Ella lo observo fijamente y empezó a sonreír.

-Es lo mas lindo que me haz dicho, Ronald -dijo mientras reia y lo abrazo.

-De... nada... supongo.

-Ahora trae a Harry, debemos hablar con el.

Ron subió por las escaleras mientras Hermione se sentó al lado de la chimenea a buscar un libro que había dejado cerca de ese asiento, el cual tenia información que les seria muy útil para la búsqueda.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, se podían oír las respiraciones, y sentía que había mucho calor en ese lugar. Se encontraban en el Aula 11, donde se daba la Clase de Adivinación, era medianoche. Ya no era como cuando entraron a Hogwarts que podían entrar todos en la capa de invisibilidad. La mano de Hermione llegaba a rozar con la suya. Probablemente estaba asustada de romper las reglas pero era por una buena razón.

-_Lumos_ -dijo Harry, creando un pequeño rayo de luz salido de su varita pero eso fue suficiente para iluminar la mitad de la estancia.

Se quitaron la capa acercándose a una mesa redonda con libros y pergaminos encima de ella. Al parecer la profesora Sybill Trelawney había faltado toda la semana por estar enferma. Hace un día se habían enterado de que McLaggen había sufrido una lesión magica pero aun se desconocía la causa del sangrado.

-Estoy segura de que lo vi por aqui -dijo Hermione caminando hacia un baul pequeño debajo de la mesa.

Ron saco el baúl de una manera algo rustica depositandolo encima de otra mesa. Fue facil abrirlo, no tenia candado, lo que significaba que alguien ya lo habia abierto. Buscaron entre fotografías, periódicos y objetos extraños.

-Creo que es esto ¿no? -opino Ron sacando una especie de piedra plana plano, de un color azul turqui, de forma eliptica con algo agrabado atras de el. Tenia en el centro una especie de esfera blanca casi visible.

-Si... eso es -contesto Hermione preocupada- Vamonos de aquí, antes de que... -sonaron unos pasos- Filch nos descubra.

Se pusieron la capa, y caminaron en medio del silencio, en la oscuridad. Iban por un pasillo cuando nuevamente sonaron los pasos. Hermione y Ron abrieron rápidamente una puerta que se encontraba a su derecha y entraron al lugar. Mientras, Harry no le dio tiempo de seguirlos, se les habia caido la capa al ellos alejarse, asi que la llevaba en brazos, escondiéndose detrás de una estatua.

-Esta oscuro aquí. Ronald, me estas lastimando la mano.

-Perdon.. -solto la mano de Hermione- ¿donde esta Harry?.

-¿Harry?. Creo que no entro con nosotros, ¿ahora que haremos? Si Filch nos descubre estamos...

-Ya, para, ya. Nadie nos va a descubrir, hagamos silencio.

Ron trato de apoyarse de la pared buscando el pomo de la puerta, lo giro lentamente y vio una figura negra con una fuerte luz avanzando por el pasillo. Cerro la puerta, y tropezó contra un objeto no visible por la oscuridad. Posiblemente encima de Hermione ya que podía sentir su cabello.

-Ron, levántate -dijo con tono autoritario.


End file.
